particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jelbanian-Deltarian War
The Jelbanian-Deltarian War was a military conflict between the Federal Republic of Jelbania and the Deltarian Empire that resulted in the conquest of Jelbania by Deltaria and the expansion of the Empire. Background The causes of the Jelbanian-Deltarian war lie in the rise of the Deltarian Empire as a great power and its establishment of hegemony on Majatra. In 3466, following the Deltarian Czarist War, Deltaria was established as an expansionist neo-feudal regime, seeking to assert its influence on the entire continent. The tensions that formed the basis of the Czarist War were continued within a much larger conflict, the Lake Majatra War (3494-3509), a conflict that pitted Zardugal, willing to preserve its dominant position on the continent, against the nascent Deltarian Empire. The war ended in a Deltarian victory, and the rise of the Deltarian Empire as a regional military power. The revival of the Deltarian Czar's claim to the Jelbanian Throne in the early 3500s also brought Jelbania into the Lake Majatra War. Despite maintaining a neutralist policy in the great war, Jelbania was forced to join the conflict in February 3509, taking the Deltarian pretender's claim as an assault on the sovereignty of the country. Emperor John II then declared war on Deltaria, Parliament following suit by passing a motion supporting the imperial proclamation. The war however ended in September 3509, before Jelbania could impact the outcome of the conflict, while Deltaria continued to claim the Jelbanian throne for itself. Krsyijkai Jeztri's rise to power Jelbania's participation in the Lake Majatra War and the defeat of the Zardic coalition had the undesired effect of weakening the power base of the Sebastian monarchy and the rise of Jelbék nationalism. Following the strong showing by the newly formed United Northern Union Political Union (UNUPU) (Jelbék: Krsyiji Krsyjogadnrkta Pntejogad) in Jelbania's 3515 elections, Jelbania was brought under the rule of a Jelbék nationalist coalition, founded and ruled by Krsyijkai Jeztri, the Chief of the Jeztri clan. Krsyijkai Jeztri was convinced by his favoured wife Nataša Čestiborová, a member of Deltaria's Čestiborovská Dynastia, to join central politics and take up the cause of Jelbék nationalism. Using the traditional Jelbék clan networks to his advantage, Jeztri was able to gain absolute control over the Jelbanian political system, and in November 3520, the UNUPU voted in favor of the Imperial Twilight act that removed the Sebastian dynasty and created the Federal Republic of Jelbania. With Jelbania firmly under Krsyijkai Jeztri's control, the UNUPU began the introduction of a series of controversial reforms, intended to entrench Jelbék rule over the nation, but which in the long term proved disastrous. Most of these reforms were vastly unpopular with Terran and Canrillaise-speaking ethnic Jelbanians, and the period was marred by wide-ranging arrests, executions (both literal and Jelbék), military defections, and unrest. The Armed Forces themselves were reorganized along traditional Jelbék lines, with their modern organizational structure replaced with the Great Jelbék Horde, formed of four lesser hordes (White, Red, Black, and Green). Internationally, the Jeztri regime, willing to eliminate a major threat to its rule, issued an ultimatum to Deltaria, demanding that the Czar drop his claim to the title of "King of Jelbania". As the Deltarian side, not considering Jelbania to be a significant threat, consistently ignored the Jelbanian ultimatum, Jelbania proceeded to declare war on Deltaria, merely a year into the ten-year period specified by the ultimatum. Great Jelbék Assault On December 1st, 3521, the Jelbanian-Deltarian War began with a surprise attack along the entirety of the Jelbanian-Deltarian border. The Great Jelbék Horde, divided into four hordes, was ordered to begin a massive push on the entire front, with armour and cavalry directed to punch through the lines in several dozen different places, expecting that the following infantry will fix the Deltarian Army long enough for the armoured divisions to wheel around and flank them along their entire rear. Although the campaign called for large scale bombing of the Deltarian fortified lines, almost the entire Air Force of Jelbania defected immediately, with the planes ordered to bomb the Deltarian fortifications steering off-course into Cobura, Zardugal, and Vanuku, and the remaining air force placed under arrest. Lacking air support and at a significant tactical and numerical disadvantage, the Great Jelbék Assault only advanced quarter-way into No Man's Land, breaking under Deltarian machinegun and artillery fire, and was easily repelled by Deltarian forces. President-Atabeg Jeztri himself, leading the White Horde, was captured after his mare was killed by a landmine, Bék Kezkai Sagzi, the commander of the Red Horde, was killed by a Deltarian sniper and the Red Hore was annihilated, and Bék Karo Mrjkai, the commander of the Black Horde, was shot by a Jelbanian soldier and the entire Black Horde surrendered. The Green Horde, commanded by Bék Wrntukai Jeztri, the heir of the President, retreated North after Wrntukai Jeztri abandoned his post and fled to the Perimor steppes. Deltarian Counterattack Following the retreat of the White and Red Hordes, the Deltarian forces began a counterattack, with the main line of assault in the South-West, with the intention of occupying the border city of Drtéréksrne, which would open the path towards the capital city of Baofluz. As the Deltarian forces pushed on, the White Horde managed to reform, attempting to resist the advancing Deltarian troops. The Red Horde, after unsuccessfully trying to reform, scattered due to constant air attacks and Cossack harassment, while the Black Horde surrendered to Deltarian troops in its entirety. The city of Drtéréksrne, the first target of the Deltarian invasion, surrendered without a fight, allowing Deltarian forces to proceed towards occupying the Perimor Steppes. Battle of the Steppes In order to occupy the capital city of Baofluz Deltarian troops needed to gain control over the Perimor Steppes. With the Black and Red Hordes eliminated as valid fighting forces and the city of Drtéréksrne under Deltarian control, the only remaining opposition to Deltarian advancement towards Baofluz remained the White Horde. Fearing enslavement or other mistreatment from Deltarian troops, the White Horde made the first attempt at resisting the invasion. The ensuing battle was won by the Forlorn Hope, the Deltarian penal contingent, who, while suffering significant casualties, managed to completely destroy the White Horde. With the last obstacle on their way to Baofluz eliminated, Deltarian troops gained effective control over the Perimor Steppes. Siege of Baofluz With the Perimor Steppes secured under Deltarian control, the invading forces reached the outskirts of the capital city, Baofluz. The task of besieging and occupying the city was given to the Army of Boh, the religious wing of the Deltarian armed forces, under the command of Father Šimon Kostelecky. With the entire Great Jelbék Horde disbanded or destroyed, with the exception of the Green Horde, many of the city's inhabitants, fearing enslavement or other mistreatment, took arms to defend Baofluz. After a religious procession of the Army of Boh failed to miraculously deliver the city to the Deltarian forces, the Army began its assault on the city. After five days of street fighting and with numerous casualties on both sides, the city fell to the Army of Boh, who proceeded to terrorize the civilian population. Willing to maintain the goodwill of the Jelbek people, the regular Deltarian army opened fire on the Army of Boh to prevent the extermination of civilians, but in the process nearly wiped out the Army of Boh. End and Aftermath With the Deltarians in full control of Baofluz and the national parliament, Jelbania announced her unconditional surrender and agreed to the terms dictated by the victorious Deltarians. Under the terms of the Treaty of Baofluz the total disarmament of Jelbania was required, along with entrance into the Deltarian Empire as a vassal kingdom, and a mutual concordance of title recognition. The Jelbanian armed forces were merged into the Great Czarist Army with rank and positions equivalent to the positions held before the Jelbék reforms. The war greatly enhanced the power of the Deltarian Empire, paving the way for its unquestioned hegemony over Majatra for nearly forty years. While the Jelbék nationalist regime that brought Jelbania into war was defeated, Deltaria allowed for a continuation of Jelbék rule, even granting Krsyijkai Jeztri the title of "King of Jelbania", the dispute over which had been the pretext for the war. With Jelbania under Deltarian rule, the Czardom claimed itself a champion of the pan-Jelbic cause, sponsoring the creation of the Jelbic Union of the North, which allowed Barmenia and Vanuku to join the Empire under the banner of Pan-Jelbicism. Category:Jelbanian-Deltarian War Category:Deltaria Category:Jelbania Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:History of Majatra Category:Deltarian Empire